


An Elaborate Trap

by Insomniackid7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Evil GFs, F/F, FrustratedBottom! Weiss is my life's passion, Seduction, Tag Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a trap. She knew it was too, But she still took the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elaborate Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I just...Have no excuse for my weird obsession with Bee's Schnees. But I think it's best when it's a Weiss sandwich most of the time, and frustrating Weiss is a Vale pastime.

It was a trap. She knew it was, too. But she still took the middle.

* * *

 

After moving into their own house, Blake, Yang and Weiss wanted a large plasma screen TV in the living room. A simple enough task. the TV was perfect and mounted over the fireplace. But they forgot about the couch.

It had been a part of their daily schedule—like how one brushes their teeth—but well, more of ritual, really, that at the end of the day, each one of them was tired and needy, and contact with both of their girlfriends was a soothing way to unwind. Before, they snuggled on a ridiculously huge beanbag that Yang had managed to materialize in the living room. It was a horridly bright green and Blake often wondered if it was possible to drown in it. However, it worked by giving the freedom to be in any position and still easily fall together.

The bean bag burst a few days before moving in. Yang was heartbroken. Blake (whether it was out of a dark sense of humor or she seriously was sad) held a impromptu funeral. Ruby, even came and was tearing up. Weiss was a little sad yes. _But the melodrama._ _Anything_ but the melodrama.

* * *

 

Things got hectic as they were in the process of moving, and while most of the trio’s personal items were moved, they planned to replace almost every bit of furniture. Blake was sitting pretty on her (in)famous “romance” novels. Yang’s combination Gym/Health restaurant called Dragon Cove was really starting to bring in more customers interested in bettering their health. Not only did she win in a Women’s boxing tournament, but Yang was a really good cook, her Pineapple Stir Fry was to die for. And Weiss, of course was a few months away from fully inheriting the SDC.Currently working as a Corporate Operations Officer and shadowing her father.

They had lived in Blake’s apartment because Yang used to sleep in a small room above the Cove. Which was an automatic _no_.

Due to:

  1. The size. It might as well have been a cave
  2. The Rank smell of blood, sweat, asparagus, and onion



Weiss refused to live in the Mansion any more. Too big and not exactly private with guards and her father breathing down her neck. Plus, the trio weren’t exactly quiet. The only one who could attempt to be quiet was Blake, and that was with a gag in her mouth.

That’s a story for another day. 

Blake’s apartment was…quaint. It had one bedroom which wouldn’t be a problem and a small study overflowing with books. Weiss worked in there sometimes when she had work to take home. Blake had a LOT of reference books to take advantage of.

But three people was too much after awhile, so once they stabilized their jobs and accounts, they went house-hunting when they had the time. A lot of it was spent “debating” which one was the best house.

Angry sex is good.

Angry Make-up sex was even better.

And Make-up sex was romantic and slow with champagne in shining glasses afterwards, gazing the landscape of a destroyed apartment around them.

(Blake had lost track of how many noise complaints they got. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were the landlord’s best tenants, and Yang would often help the older tenants and fix things around the complex, they would have thrown out on their ass a long time ago) 

But finally their own home, and a conundrum. The all important couch. They had agreed no TV in bed a long time ago, and they usually had snacks, so it definite no with how messy they were sometimes. 

Weiss and Blake wanted something different, and Yang wanted comfort with material that was easy to clean up off of it. She was tired of impaling herself on broken Doritos gobbled up by the cracks of the bean bag.

A bed type couch was suggested but with as many friends who liked to come over and hang out with them, that wouldn’t do. Jigsaw couches were out of the question because despite the fact they could interlock, the couches were horrendous to look at and reportedly were made of cheap materials that made them break within a few weeks.

Eventually they gave up and decided to shell out the money to order a custom couch. It was a huge plushy half moon couch in a red with black backing. The middle three seats had a handle underneath that folded out a white, extremely soft bed for the trio to relax in when it was just them. It wasn’t too small, not oversized, but had enough space for them to cuddle with a bit room to maneuver  ~~have messy make outs~~ and be comfortable.

When they wanted to have snacks around them, it got messy and irritating because you had to reach and stretch out to get something and most likely, would knock a bowl over, even when it was at their feet. None of them wanted to put food on the ground.

It led Yang to create the “Train position”.

(“Ugh. Why Yang? Just..why.”

“Well, uh…it was a pun in itself?”

“No sex for a month, or cuddles”

“WHAT!” )

One of them would sit up on the actual couch seat (Typically Yang, because even though Weiss was a stick, Both her and Blake were heavy.) Then the middle would lie down against the top, and finally the bottom could put her head on the middle’s stomach or lap and lie there, the top could pet the bottom and pull them both in with her legs. Despite the connotations of its name, it worked.

However….

It was only a matter of time before things got… _interesting_.

* * *

Weiss immediately knew something was up when she walked in. After three and a half years, she was quite attuned to Yang’s prankster mode and Blake’s dubious, yet playful aura. Two barely contained evil grins met Weiss as she walked into the kitchen. “What are you two planning?”

"Nothing." they replied.

 _Oh yeah ‘nothing’_ Weiss internally scoffed.

"Nothing" last time meant she had a limp the next day and needed a pillow on her seat during work. Only to find out they had slipped her vibrating panties. She used her lunch hour to track down Blake and get the remote control from her hiding spot in the vents

_"Don’t you have somewhere to be?"_

_"Self-employed, Darling."_

Again, angry sex is really, really, satisfying.

So in spite of this history, Weiss was able to form a carefully thought out rebuttal so she deadpanned, “Bullshit.”

"Believe what you want, " Blake shrugged her shoulders and moved to give Weiss her "Welcome home" kiss. It was usually a peck but Blake turned into an actual kiss. Weiss was entranced by devilish lips and a hand on her cheek. Blake gently swiped her tongue across her lover’s lips. Weiss opened up, and wow. Wow. Blake kissed her deep and did that one tongue move that utilized her tongue ring. Weiss moaned into the kiss and pressed closer to the Faunus.

When they finally separated, Weiss was weak on her knees, but Blake held her up with a hand to the back of her head, one on her side, another on her hip and one more to the opposite side? Weiss’ moment of weakness allowed Yang to sneak up on her.

A small kiss where her throat meets her neck made her shiver. A nip on her throat made her whimper. She turned to scold Yang. but failed when Yang kissed her gently, gentle enough to throw her off, Weiss’ eyes turned half-lidded and she kissed back, marveling in the tenderness. Then it turned rougher, hungrier, intense. It left Weiss whimpering as she searched for purchase before her legs gave out. She was able to grab Yang’s neck, but one evil hand led hers to the brawlers tight abs.

She heard Blake’s dark, breathy chuckle, “Like it?”

Weiss shuddered, “Yes.” she sighed between fierce kisses.

"Good!" Yang chimed, and backed off, Blake disappeared like smoke from behind her.    

"What?" Weiss turned so fast it caused a light breeze in the air, feelings of betrayal written across her face. They laughed and retreated farther in the house. No doubt they split up. Weiss sighed before realizing just how  _excited_ she was. “Goddammit you two!” She blushed, she decided to fix the problem sooner than later, at least she had new material to work with. And revenge thoughts. Including chains and handcuffs.

* * *

It was time for their daily nighttime cuddles. Already slipped into her nightgown, Weiss made her way to the living room. Warning bells went off once she saw Blake taking the couch seat and Yang patiently waiting for her at the end.

Mischievous eyes laid upon her and Weiss felt her heartbeat increase. God those dubious grins shouldn’t be as sexy as they were. “What are you waiting for Weiss?” Yang called, her voice sickeningly sweet as if her vocal chords were made of honey. So inviting the siren, and so deceptive. Beauty and sound bringing in sailors to meet their dooms. Weiss felt her body warm, her control barely hanging on to the mast. 

_It’s a trap_

Blake didn’t even have to  _do_ anything. She just sat there, silently waiting for her prey to take the bait, confident the lure would work. Shrouded behind the  blonde swan song, was a danger, fueled by predatory intent. Blake seemed to radiate it. Whether it was due to how intensely the Faunus was looking at her, or her deceptively relaxed position of a hunter on the prowl. She smirked. A simple act but it filled Weiss with want. Blake smirked because she _knew_ how it would end.

_It’s a trap_

She averted her eyes, about to protest and suggest that they should lay horizontally. ~~Lie~~ argue that she didn’t want the middle. Her traitorous mind replayed the incident in the kitchen; Warm hands, soft lips, and breathy laughs. Hungry kisses gifting her with taste of bubblegum that Blake chewed while she wrote, then a array of citrus flavors; orange, lemon, lime, and pineapple. It’s what she had gotten off to earlier, and she _knows_ that that’s exactly what they wanted.

_Stun the prey. Capture it. Feed it, love it and tag it. Release it_

It was a trap. She knew it was, too. But she still took the middle.

_Then watch as it comes back to you._


End file.
